Frieda Adventures: Into the Light
by Specklefur The Cat
Summary: Frieda is shaken up after all that has happened, but when she learns that Alain was never the true enemy, she is forced to find out who the true enemy is with the most terrifying ally ever... not. (T cuz Imma paranoids, humor cuz Imma triez, credet 2 covah Emagg 2 mah fwend, sekwel 2 Green Scales)
1. Untidy

**The first chapter! :D Also, I'll accept OCs to be Defenders, from both Freddy Fazbear's and other restaurants.**

"Springtrap, you must tidy up! Defenders from other restaurants are coming!" Bona yelled.

Springtrap sighed. "I've been cleaning up for an hour, Bona! What's wrong with me?"

Bona walked over to Springtrap. "First of all, your blue bow isn't symmetrical, your hat is one centimeter to the right of your head, your ears are floppy-"

"I don't need to be THAT tidy, Bona!" Springtrap exclaimed.

Bona groaned. "Ugh, nevermind! The first Defender is here already!"

A panther animatronic strode into view. She wore a sapphire necklace. "Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Saturn." Bona waved.

Saturn stared. "Why is Springtrap so untidy?"

"Oh my gosh!" Springtrap yelled.

(Meanwhile)

"Uhh, Mary, what are you doing?" Frieda asked.

Mary groaned. "I'm trying to wind the music box myself, but I'm incapable because I have no endoskeleton!"

"Then how do you stand?" Frieda wondered.

"You're forgetting how special I am, if you know what I'm saying," Mary said.

"Let me help you out," Frieda said, cranking the music box. "Next time, just go after Fritz; he's responsible for the music box."

Frieda went back to the backstage room. She was bored since she realized it it wasn't worth saving anyone she'd go after (and she had saved the guards). She then heard the door open. Mike and John were standing there.

"Yes?" Frieda asked.

Mike looked down. He quickly left, with John chasing after him. Soon, John was holding Mike by the collar, and telling him to "say it".

Mike sighed. "Fine. I noticed how upset you were about... I think Phantom... being destroyed, so John and I... just look in the box."

Frieda opened the box. Nothing happened for a short while. And then Phantom sprang up.

"Mentor!" Frieda yelled. She ran over and hugged him. "IMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!"

"Whoa! Easy there, Frieda, and-did you just call me Mentor?" Phantom asked.

"YESIDID!" Frieda cried.

"You don't need to get all Springtrap-like!" Phantom said.

Frieda stared. "Alright..."

Springtrap stomped out of the hidden door.

"Springtrap?" Phantom asked.

"What?" Springtrap replied.

"Why are you so untidy?"

"OH MY GOSH!"

 **The first chapter for "Into the Light"! PHANTOM'S BACK!**

 **Wait, Mike did something nice?**


	2. Secrets and Nonsense

**PHANTOMISBACKANDHEISAWESOMEANDCUTEWITHHISBLINDFOLDANDSPRINGTRAPLOOKSGOODINABLUEHATANDTIEANDBYTHEWAYSATURNISMADEBYDEADLYCATTHANKYOUFORTHEOCSUGGESTIONANDTHERE'LLBEANEWOCINTHENEXTCHAPTERHOPEYOUENJOYBAI!*slapped***

Frieda watched as Mary paced around. "What's wrong, Mary?" Frieda asked. "The threat is gone, right?"

Mary sighed. "Just because you've defeated a big pest, doesn't mean the threat is over," she replied.

"Anything happy going on, though? I need to relax after that fight. Even though Phantom's back, I still feel like I'm haunted by his sacrifice." Frieda asked.

"If he haven't sacrificed himself, you wouldn't be here right now," Mary said, before remembering. "Oh yeah, you remember when Bona told you that we were magic animatronics?"

Frieda nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, there are also magic animatronics from other restaurants, and they're coming over! We have one right now. Her name is Saturn the Panther." Mary said. "And we're recruiting more magic animatronics for our team."

"Wait, so the magic if granted, not natural?" Frieda asked.

Mary chuckled. "Of course it's granted! Humans are incapable of giving us magic when they build us, so how else do we get it? We're granted it or we get blessed with it."

"Oooohhhhhhhh..." Frieda said.

"And one of the animatronics we're recruiting is Phantom!"

"Wait..." Frieda said. "You guys blamed him for burning down Fazbear's Fright."

"Yeah... well, each animatronic has different abilities, and Fredric's ability is uncovering secrets, but, like all of us, there's a flaw. It'll take a while to actually uncover the secret, and he can't tell anyone anything but 'Phantom didn't burn down Fazbear's Fright.'"

"Okay... and is that the whole reason why?" Frieda asked.

Mary shook her head. "It's also because of that sacrifice. A very untidy Springtrap said that the sacrifice shows how much he cares for friends, and that if he came back, we should recruit him." Mary smiled. "And, since he's back, we recruited him."

"Okay..." Frieda said.

Mary thought of something. "Also," she said. "How come you never attack the guards anymore?"

"Oh yeah, it's because I now know that the murder is in you-know-who." Frieda replied.

Mary nodded. "Oh, you mean Spri-"

Frieda covered her mouth. "You-know-who doesn't know it! It'll shatter him if he knew!"

Mary nodded. "Alright..."

(At The Office...)

"You know, I find something strange..." Mason said.

"Yes, I know, Frieda isn't attacking." Mike sighed.

Mason shook his head. "No, not that," he said, watching Mingle and BB playing on the moniter. "If they got two new animatronics, then how come they never told us? They always give us a notification when they add new animatronics."

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you all..." John said. "After all, the second-in-charge has to tell everyone everything... I want a better job..."

"Anything you need to tell us right now?" Mason asked.

John shook his head. "Nope. The boss said he was taking a break from thinking up new animatronics."

"Finally!" Jeremy said. "I need a break from AVOIDING new animatronics!"

"I need a break from being mute, Jeremy." Jason wrote.

"I need a break from being second-in-charge." John said.

"I need a break from everyone and everything." Mike said.

"Of course you do." Fritz said.

"Is this job even worth the 100 dollars?" Mike asked.

"Your jobs are more fun than just floating around as a spirit." Poppy said.

"Poppy, I'd give up this job so I can float as a spirit around any day." Mike said.

"Then just surrender to the animatronics," Mason said, mocking Mike's monotone voice. "But wait, is dying worth the extremely painful death of being crushed by the animatronic suit?"

"Yes."

"Come on, Mr. Magician!" Poppy yelled.

"I'm not a magician! I'm an archer!"

"Wait..." Mason realized. "I was supposed to wear a dunce hat, and now I'm not!"

Mike plopped a dunce hat on his head. "Oh, thank you for the reminder, Mason!" he said.

(At the Defender's room)

"Springtrap..." Bona said. "You have cleaned yourself up for once!"

"Finally!" Springtrap yelled.

"But your hat is tilted a bit."

"UGH!"

Mary ran into the room. "Guys, stop fighting! I need to talk to Springtrap!"

"Okay," Bona said, leaving the room. "I'll check for more defenders."

"What is it, Mary?" Springtrap asked.

Mary sighed. "Frieda was talking about your secret..."

"She knew?"

"Well... everyone does, but they knew that if they were to tell you, you'd be so sad..."

"Well, that's true... I wish I was a different person back then..."

"Well, this is you now. You can't change yourself in the past, but you can change yourself in the present and future."

"Should I tell Frieda?"

"Well..." Mary pondered for a minute. "Of course..."

"Okay..." Springtrap said.

"After all," Mary said. "You DID recruit her as a Defender, so you'll need to tell her that, too."


	3. Short: The Story of How We Met

**The first short! This short should be short, like all shorts should be short, so this short should be short, and I should stop saying short. Enjoy this short!**

"Ellie!" Poppy called. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Poppy! What brings you here?" I asked.

Poppy shrugged her shoulders. "I was bored. I wanna hear a story."

"What about the story about how we met?"

"0f course!"

"Okay, so, it went like this..."

(In the story)

"Hello, kids! Welcome to Treasure Bay, where'll you have fun! The clues here are for ones as bright as the sun!"

I greeted the children that wanted to do the treasure hunt. No one ever minded my frightening appearance, with my empty eyes with only a white pupil and my mouth that always hung open. The children thought Treasure Bay was fun, and all children say that animatronics look cute/awesome.

I counted the children. 'Eight children,' I thought.

As I did treasure hunts with children, I noticed something that almost freaked me out. 'Why is there only seven children?'

I frantically searched the room, until seeing one of the children sitting alone, in the corner. She seemed sad. As the children finished the treasure and left, cheering their victory, I approached the child.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The child perked up. "Ye-yeah..." she said.

"Do you want to play?" I asked.

"Sure.." the child replied. "They call me Poppy, by the way."

(In Reality)

"The two of us played, and we lived happily ever after..." I concluded.

Poppy frowned.

"What?"

"All stories end like that," she said. "I want something more... of what people don't think of."

I nodded. "Okay. We lived happily ever after at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Better!" Poppy clapped.

I smiled. "Well, the restaurant opens soon. I have to get going."


	4. I'm A Defender!

**I had so many distractions, so I couldn't add a few things that I promised to add this chapter. Also, I forgot to list requirements for OCs. They have to be yours, you need to tell me how they appear and what their fate will be at the end of the series, and which restaurant they came from. Because of this information, I was unable to add the OC that I was going to add this chapter. Also, if I let you down, don't be angry! I already have the plot of the fanfiction series, and I might have trouble fitting some OCs in. I'm lucky Poppy fit well in the storyline.**

 **I hope none of this lets you guys down, as I am always listening to what you want, but sometimes can't get it done. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this probably-short chapter!**

Frieda sat down by the hidden door. It wasn't long until Springtrap came out the door, aadjusting his hat and bow.

"Hey, Springtrap!" Frieda said. She looked at his nervous look, and got worried. "What's wrong?"

Springtrap sat down. "Well... I don't know how to say this... but..."

Frieda waited, staring at him.

"I always knew." he finally said.

"Knew what?" Frieda asked.

Springtrap felt like he couldn't ttalk. What if she didn't trust him anymore? OOr worst off, she told everyone else and they didn't trust him? But Mary said he should.

With a deep sigh, he answered her. "Who I was... back then..."

"Oh..." Frieda said. "It must be hard, knowing what you've done, right?"

Springtrap nodded. "On the bright side, I got some awesome news for you!"

"Huh?" Frieda said. "What do you mean?"

"Come on!" Springtrap said, adjusting his bow tie and hat. He chanted something, and the door opened. Frieda remembered when Bona opened the door herself.

"Wait, does everyone has their own special way for opening the door?" Frieda asked.

Springtrap nodded as he opened the door. Frieda leaped inside, and the room looked different. It looked like an average superhero lair, with desks and chairs arranged like a meeting room, and a mission board, posted with sticky notes and thumb tacks.

"Wow! You guys must've gone on... zzillions of missions!" Frieda exclaimed as she read the sticky notes. "Invite other members to Freddy Fazbear's, recruit new members, keep this fanfiction on for as long as possible, huh, that one is funny... 'Blf wlm'g pmld gsv gifv vmvnb. Rg nrtsg vevm yv gsv lmv Uirvwz gifhgh gsv nlhg'? Guys, what's with that?" she asked.

"Ignore it," Phantom simply said.

Bona walked over to Springtrap. "Wow, you've finally tidied up!"

Springtrap started forwards Bona. "Thank yo-AHHH!" Springtrap yelled as he tripped on Frieda, who was passing by. He landed down, and messed up his hat and bow tie. When he stood up, Bona scowled.

"Tidy up for once, Springtrap," she said.

Springtrap's jaws fell open, eyes twitching.

"What did you want to tell me, Springie?" Frieda asked.

Springtrap sighed. "Don't ccall me Springie," he said. "Oh, and you're now one of us."

Frieda paused. One of them? She ccould do magic like them? She could open the secret door, attend meetings, and more?

"Frieda?" Bona said. "You okay?"

Frieda nodded. "II'm fine, thanks. Just... surprised."

"Yeah, I was like that when I first became a Defender." Phantom said.

"I'm sorry, what Defender?"

"Oh, the magic animatronics are called Defenders."

"Oh..."

"Remember this, though, we are like a ppack of wolves, or maybe you can say a cat clan, but they key is loyalty and trustworthiness. You have those qualities. More than you need." Bona said.

Phantom nodded. HHe smiled at Frieda. "You never give up on friends,"

"Okay, eenough of this!" Bona said. "We need to do a ceremony. It'll be rreally cool, and it's a once-in-a-lifetime experience."


	5. Meet Barry and Lilac

**I just realized...**

 **We are all...**

 **...slowly...**

 **...becoming...**

 **...Springtrap...**

 **OMGWHYAREWEBECOMINGSPRINGTRAPSIT'STHESPRINGTRAPOCALYPSRUNANDMAKESURETOTIDYUP!**

Frieda watched as Bona and Fredric approached her. Springtrap stood by the mission board, holding up an old phone (which Frieda never got why).

"Frieda," Bona started. "You need to promise to use your powers only to defend Freddy Fazbear's, and to never use your powers in front of anyone besides us unless absolutely necessary!"

Frieda nodded. She wasn't sure what to say (and didn't want to say "I do" as it made her feel awkward).

"Your powers will come soon. Use them well." Fredric smiled as he said that. He then whispered, "Also, can you tidy up Springtrap after the ceremony?"

Springtrap frowned, hearing what Fredric said despite the fact that he was whispering.

"Stop the ceremony!" a voice called. Everyone turned around to see a bear animatronic that looked like Freddy, but had a hat like Toy Freddy's and a red bow. He had pink eyes that were almost slit, like a cat.

Frieda remembered a sketch she saw. "Barry?!"

"Barry?" everyone else asked Frieda.

"Yeah, I saw him on some sketches." Frieda replied.

Barry smiled. "So, you know me?"

"What do you want... err... Barty?" Springtrap asked.

Barry sighed. "BARRY!" he said. "Anyway, there is a mission I need to tell you about. Someone has been lurking in 'that place.'"

"'That place!'" Bona said. "I'll need to check it out. Mary, you're the new leader while I'm gone, okay?"

Mary nodded, looking,like she was trying to keep calm. "I won't let you down,"

"Okay," Bona said. She summoned another door, and went in it. But before Frieda could peer in and see what "that place" was, the door was shut and disappeared. She looked over to Springtrap. He looked really nervous. His ears were flopped, and he looked uncertain as he stared down at the concrete floor.

"What's wrong, Springtrap?" Frieda asked.

Springtrap sighed. "I'll explain later..."

(At the office...)

"Mike, something makes me feel like this night will be stranger than usual..." Jeremy mumbled.

"Nah, the night will be normal... if you consider working at a place full of killer animatronics that want to stuff you in a suit because they think you're a killer even though the killer's already killed normal..."

"...whaaat?" Fritz said.

Poppy then walked in the room with a purple bunny. "I want you to meet Lilac!"

Everyone blinked.

"Why did you bring her here?" Mike asked.

Suddenly, the bunny growled. "I AM NOT A GIRL!"

That sent Jeremy running off, yelling, "HELPHELPTHEREISAPOSSESSEDBUNNYPLUSHIEABOUTTOKILLUSALLHEEEEEEELP!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why did you bring him here?"

"'Cause I wanted to." Poppy simply replied.


	6. Void

**I'm sorry if these chapters are a bit shorter. And sorry this was published at night. I hope you enjoyed this, though.**

"Springtrap? Are you okay?" Frieda asked. They were in the office at a Sunday, (Freddy Fazbear's never opened on Sundays) sitting in the guards' chairs (the ones that twirl and roll around, but it makes too much noise, so the guards don't twirl and roll).

Springtrap sighed. "I'm just worried... about Bona. You know that place we mentioned?" he asked. "Well, we call it the "Void". Nothing but blackness forever, though you can never get lost. It's complicated. The defenders had their final battle against the Destructors in the Void."

"Destructors?" Frieda asked.

"Yeah, the Destructors. They wanted this pizzeria gone, and they fought against us. Also, in the Void, you just float around. No floor or ceiling. Some animatronics say they reported seeing animatronics there, but we haven't checked until now..."

Frieda thought. "Well, I can see many reasons how you'd be worried."

Springtrap nodded. "I'm going back to the secret room. Bona hasn't come back for two days, and I'm hoping she has finally come back. Or at least told us she'd be coming soon." he said. "Or maybe someone has some... 'bad' news, if you know what I mean..."

"Yeah... I think we should just go to the secret room instead of talking about it. Or maybe I could decode that thing from two chapters ago..."

Springtrap sighed. "So many fourth-wall breaks these days..."

(At the Secret Room...)

"Guys!" Fredric yelled. "Someone broke a fourth wall!"

Barry raised his hand. "I was just testing some magic in case a Destroyer gets here,"

"Well, please get something less... destructive..." Mary said.

"Fine..." Barry groaned.

"Also," Mary said. "Chica tried to contact Bona, but not no answer..."

Springtrap froze. "Do-d-does tha-that mean..."

"It's okay. We'll send more signals. It's possible that she's pretty busy." Mary said calmly.

"Still..."

'Man, Springtrap cares so much for the one that always called him untidy,' Frieda thought. 'Thinking of untidy...'

Frieda adjusted Springtrap's hat, which was lying against his left ear.

Springtrap sat down, obviously lost in thought.

Chica came back. "Nothing," she said.

Mary nodded. "Just send more... everything's fine... no one worry..."

"No..." Springtrap said. "We need to find her."

"It's dangerous. We don't know the place since we haven't been there for a long time, and-"

"SHUT UP!" Springtrap yelled. "The only way to be sure is to find her! I don't care if it's dangerous! She could be hurt!"

Everyone stared as Springtrap as he summoned the door to the Void.

"Wait!" Frieda yelled. "We need to go with you!"

Everyone glanced at each other, before nodding. "It's not safe by yourself."

"Alright..." Springtrap said.

Everyone got in the door to the Void, and Springtrap closed the door.

Frieda found herself in a black area. It looked like Space. She floated around, looking for something besides nothingness...

"Well," Springtrap said. "Welcome to the Void."

 **Well, Springtrap snapped. Real bad. I hope it's something that only happens once...**


	7. Alain

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to write a short chapter. :( Hope you enjoy.**

Frieda looked around the void. "Not a very welcoming place if you ask me... yeah, I don't blame you for being scared of this place."

"Yeah..." Springtrap. "Well, we need to look for Bona!"

For the next few minutes, the group searched for Bona. As they searched, Saturn came through the door. "Hey, guys! How are ya-who is that?" she said as she spotted Frieda.

"We'll introduce you two later," Mary said.

Soon, Frieda saw two black shapes fighting each other in the distance. She instantly recognized Bona, but who was the other guy?

Suddenly, two white eyes like Bona's looked at Frieda. The figure snarled and launched at her. Up close, Frieda recognized the shape as a black Alain! Frieda fought back, but Alain seemed stronger. Soon, everyone ganged up on the black Alain, and fought him. He then growled and turned away.

"Ugh, you guys are lucky I'm still not in the mood to fight," he mumbled.

"We fought for two days, Shadow Alain," Bona said.

Shadow Alain mumbled. "That's why I don't want to fight," he then yelled. "Frieda, I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you!"

"You were a threat, for many reasons," Mary calmly replied. "She had to destroy you."

Frieda agreed. "Yeah!"

"And I was trying to help you against a... a... a PEST!" he yelled, glancing at Fredric.

Fredric crossed his arms. "YOU'RE a pest as well."

"Yeah!" Frieda said again.

Shadow Alain smiled. "But I will overpower you one day... or maybe my master will..."

"Yeah!" Frieda yelled once again. "Wait, no!"

Mary blinked. "Your 'master?'"

Shadow Alain growled something to himself before sighing and nodding. "Yes, my master! I'm basically a puppet,"

Mary then whispered a plan to Bona and Fredric. Fredric and Bona approached Alain. "Alain, we need to learn more."

 **I'M SO SORRY THE CHAPTER'S SHORT! ;-;**

 **Anyway, I decided that maybe everyone can ask questions about the headcanons for this fanfiction, but I can't answer spoilers. But I'll pm the answer. If this counts at Q &A, then I promise I'll stop.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Glitter Bath!

**Okay, if you want to know how Jeremy sounds like, listen to No More. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

"No way!" Shadow Alain yelled. "What will you do, anyway?"

"Frieda has beaten you twice, and you've been worn out," Mary said.

Shadow Alain growled. "So? I can still fight." he said. "Plus, if you stick around much longer, you're dead." Suddenly, he was gone.

Mary nodded. "We need to go! We found Bona, and this place gives me the creeps,"

Frieda was examining the empty space. "Where'd Alain go, though?"

"There's no time for that!" Mary yelled.

Fredric sighed. "What's the point? We're in a place where we get to float around all day! Heh, I think Mike'd like this place."

"I doubt it," Bona said. "Plus, you know Mary! She knows what'll happen next!"

"So?" Fredric growled.

Suddenly, the two started fighting.

Suddenly, something knocked Fredric over. The thing was black with red eyes, and was like a snake. It spoke to the terrified Defenders. "You should've left when you had the chance,"

(At the office...)

"Do you guys wonder where Mike is?" Fritz asked Mason, who replied by shrugging his shoulders.

The door then opened. Mike slumped in with glitter in his black hair. Everyone stared. Fritz tried to contain his laughter.

Poppy followed him. "...told you a glitter bath would make you extra bester!"

"It's more better, not extra bester, Poppy," Mike said. "And I suppose Jeremy is hiding behind his chair, isn't he?"

"Yes..." Jeremy whined.

"And I brought Lilac!"

"Bye!" Jeremy attempted to charge out the door before Mike grabbed him from the collar.

"Jeremy, the boss might cut your pay if you miss work." he said

"I'd rather go broke than die to a rabbit!" Jeremy replied.

Mike sighed. "It's a TOY."

"I'm not the kind to toy around with, though," Lilac snarled.

"Okay," Mike simply replied.

Lilac glanced to Poppy. "This is the extra friendly guy you talked about, Poppy?"

"Yep!"

"And you're SURE he's extra friendly?"

"Yep!"

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating?"

"...what does essaggerete mean?"

Lilac face-pawed himself. "Nevermind,"


	9. Short: When I met her

Almost 12 AM... The clock ticked. Freddy, Chica, and I stared at the clock. 11:58...

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. It was HER...

"Hello, Frydia." I mumbled. Just looking at her reminds me of what I don't have.

"Frieda," Freddy corrected me. I replied with a curt "Whatever."

Frieda glanced at Freddy, before her eyes set on me. "Uhh, hello?" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hello." I said, sternly.

"Ignore Bonnie." Freddy said.

And then Freddy and Frieda started talking. As Springtrap babbled something in the distance, I thought. 'Ugh, Freddy and Chica have one. Why not me?'

Thankfully, Frieda said she wanted to meet someone else, and left.

I glanced at Freddy. "Why can't I have one?" I mumbled.

"One what?" Freddy asked.

"Ugh, you know," I said. "Frieda's programmed to be your sister, and Chico's programmed to be Chica's brother. Yet, they don't even make the chatterbox Springtrap my brother or something."

Freddy sighed. "Bonnie, the company was going to use the original Bonnie as your sibling as well, but she turned all black. She even gave herself a new name: Bona." he said. "Plus, she didn't want to be an attraction. But, for some strange reason, she's just hanging out in the attic. Some day, she'll come out. I'm sure."

"Ugh!" I yelled. "They don't bother to make a new animatronic?! They just attempt to pick up a dusty one?"

"Well, you did say you wished 'Chatterbox Springtrap' was your 'brother or something.'" Freddy said. "Speaking of that, I wonder if he will ever shut his trap."

I sighed. "Bad pun, Freddy."

"Hey, Bonnie. Later, want to read that new fanfiction, Frieda Adventures?" Freddy asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. At least the Frieda in the fanfiction can't actually pester me. "Sure," I said. "Plus, Springtrap reads it also."

Suddenly, the sounds of a call ending made us spring to our feet.

"OHMYGOSHICANNOWMEETMYSOONTOBENEWFRIENDSTHENIGHTGUARDS!" Springtrap said.

"Let's go!" Freddy commanded, and we were running to the office immediately.

 **Hey, guys. Sorry for innactivity. I might be on hiatus, which is when an author just stops writing for a while. I'll try to make the next few chapters during the hiatus, but all you need to know is that I'm coming back.** **:)**

 **(THEHIATUSWASUNPLANNEDSOIDON'TKNOWWHENI'MCOMINGBACKSODON'TBESADIFIDON'TCOMEINAWEEORWHATEVERTHANKYOUTHISWASWRITTENBYTOTALLYNOTSPRINGTRAP)**


	10. Thank Meh

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongI'M SAD BECUASE SCHOOL'S OVER! D: /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongYes, I'm kinda nerdy. Oh well. I don't think this is long. And I was distracted by other games. :( But I'm back! :D And my friend has an account. /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongOkay, enjoy!/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"The Defenders stared up at the snake-thing. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Foolish Defenders! How dare you try interfering with plans?! You should know you'll fail already..." it mocked. "You even brought a powerless machine with you! What were you dumb Defenders thinki-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"A flash of purple knocked down the snake thing. Frieda was about to see what it was when Mary yelled out./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Let's just leave already!" Mary yelled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Fredric nodded. "Yeah... I agree!" he said, fleeing into the door. Everyone went after him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Barry stood by the office, obviously worried. "You guys are okay! Good!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Yeah, we are," Bona said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Frieda saw a black panther animatronic approach her. "Hey, uhh..." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Frieda." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Oh, hey Frieda. I'm Saturn." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Oh, nice to meet you!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""You too!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Lilac!" Springtrap's voice suddenly called out. The two animatronics turned around to see a purple bunny plushie./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Wassup!" the bunny said, running up to Mary. "Hey, I have someone who should become a Defender. I mean this girl named Poppy! She'll be really useful!" the bunny said. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Lilac! Why did you run off like that?" a girl ghost said as she ran into the room. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Lilac pointed at the girl who was hugging him to the point that he would've choked. "This is Poppy."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Nice to meet you, Poppy." Mary said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Poppy turned to the strange animatronics to her. "Lilac! There is strangers!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Don't worry, Poppy. They're good." Lilac said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Poppy nodded. "Alright. Now, time to give Mikey a glittery bath again!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Lilac watched as Poppy turned to leave. "Well, he may not like it!" Turning to the defenders, he smirked. "You should be thanking me." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""You took down the snake-thing?" Frieda asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Lilac nodded. "Of course it was me! Who'd you think it was?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Uhh, Bonnie?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Lilac face-pawed himself again. /div 


	11. Unsettled

**SUDDEN CHAPTER AFTER SUPER LONG HIATUS ATTACK!**

Mike waited for the night to end. He just wanted to leave the animatronics, the pizzeria, and the countless glitter baths he had been receiving for the day.

Suddenly, the clock struck 6:00 AM. Mike was the first to get out of his chair and get out of the office. Poppy decided to go to Treasure Bay for Ellie to receive the glitter bath as well. The rest of them were all caught up in conversations about how goofy Mike looked with glitter in his hair and on his shirt.

Poppy saw Ellie, but then she remembered something. "Ellie!"

Ellie looked up. "Poppy, what's wrong?"

"There's something bad that's going to happen in the future. The true enemy is among us!"

(Later...)

"You're the new animatronic?" Frieda asked. "What are you supposed to do?"

Barry smiled. "Hand out cake alongside Chico! Duh!" he answered.

'Yeah, that is the most obvious thing ever,' Frieda sarcastically thought, wandering back to the backstage area. She sat down and wondered. 'Didn't Mary say that the true enemy wasn't Alain... and Alain said he had a master. It could be that evil snake thing. But is it?'

"What's wrong?"

Frieda turned her head. Fredric and Chico both stood by the doorway. 'I need my friends,' Frieda thought. 'But Chico can't know about any of this.'

She decided to make all of this sound as non-magical as possible. "I feel like that Alain will come back. Or that someone worst will come."

Fredric seemed unsettled; Mary must have told him about the danger as well, but he kept his cool. "It's okay. Whatever comes our way, we can deal with."

"Yeah. Everyone standing in this pizzeria is like a loyal army," Chico said. "Ready to engage in battle."

Fredric nodded. "Oh uh, Chico. I have to do something here, and you should really start passing out cake."

"Okay! See you later, you two!" Chico said.

Fredric waved back, but when Chico left, Fredric's expression became serious.

"Mary told you, didn't she?" he said. "Well, sometimes, she feels like she really doesn't want anyone to know anything. Plus, she seems calm around anyone. You don't do that if something way more dangerous than Alain will come."

"Well, if she doesn't want anyone to know anything, then she could be acting like that to not let us know who the true enemy is," Frieda answered. "Who knows? But I'm going to stay cautious"

"Oh yeah," Fredric said. "By the way, Poppy can join. We all decided on it while you and Barry were talking."

"We only talked for five seconds."

"Yeah... when we need to decide on something, it doesn't take long for us to reach and agreement."

 **D'awwwww! Not-exactly-sweet Fredric and Frieda moment! ^v^**


	12. The Destroyers and The Nightmares

**I'm glad to be back! YAY! I MISS THIS FANFICTION! AND I TRIED TO MAKE A LONG CHAPTER. HORAAY! Enjoy!**

"So, um, guys," Frieda said, sitting at the Defender's table, along with the other Defenders. "I think we should take a break from our missions. Worrying too much will just make things worst, and maybe the others will notice, and what will they say to them if they ask what's wrong?"

"Sure," everyone said.

"Meeting dismissed!" Bona said.

"Told you," Fredric said.

Frieda nodded. 'It really does only take five seconds to decide on something here... or maybe they just say yes to everything. Who knows?' She then sighed. 'Maybe life will be normal again...'

(Later...)

It was nice, seeing Fredric yelling at Freddy, Mary winding up the music box, Chica stuffing herself with pizza, and Springtrap blabbering all the time. "HEYGUYSIMBACKDIDYOUMISSMEIBETYOUDIDHEYWANTTOGOGETTHEGUARDS"

Frieda was back to shuffling around the box, while Chico took the rest of the day off. Chico brought some cake over, and offered Frieda some. Chocolate frosting got all over her hook, and Frieda was forced to read newspapers one-handed. Later, she decided her one hand was aching. "Chico, can you wait a second? I'm going to wash my hook up."

Frieda stood up and headed over to the bathroom (after checking that no kids were looking; she didn't want a repeat of the "Surprise Frieda Attack" that has happened a month ago) and washed her hook in the employee's bathroom. As she opened the door, she heard Fritz tell the kids that the restaurant was closing.

Not risking being seen, Frieda waited until the doorra were locked and the nightguard said were in the office. But then...

"Springtrap!" Goldie's voice yelled. Frightened, Frieda ran quickly back to the party room, to see Springtrap collapsed on the ground.

Mary and Bona ran over to Springtrap and picked him up. "Everyone, I assure you, everything will be fine." Mary said, shooting a glance at Chica, who quickly nodded so no one saw.

"I'll go see what's going on," Chica said, wandering behind them.

Springtrap was set on the floor in the backstage area. After examining him for a while, Bona raised her head. "Somehow, the murderer's spirit was taken away. Only something truly dark could do that to him." she said. "Without his spirit, there is nothing else powering or controlling Springtrap."

"But what about murderer?" Frieda asked. She never felt concerned for the murderer himself. Springtrap, yes, but she sounded like a nut when she asked about the murderer.

"I think that if we track down who has done this, then we can help Springtrap," Mary said.

Suddenly, banging was heard from where the hidden door was. "Bingo," Bona said, walking over to where the door was. She dragged her fingers on the walls, just like when on Easter, Bona showed Frieda the headquarters before the egg hunt.

Chico then ran into the room right when the door appeared. Suddenly, the secret door was bust open. Shadow Alain appeared on the other side of the door. Chico got shocked. What was Alain doing there?!

Behind him, were more, sinister-like figures. They looked like the original animatronics, but they had sharp claws and teeth, and with piercing red eyes.

"The Nightmares!" Mary yelled. "The-they're on our side!"

Frieda looked as confused as the other Defenders, but no one was as confused as Chico. The four animatronics were frightening. Even more frightening than Alain. Nightmare Freddy had three smaller versions of himself, climbing all over his head, and Nightmare Chica had a cupcake, like normal Chica, but it had sharp teeth and a menacing glare, like the other Nightmares.

Alain grinned in a wicked way. "Well, being a shadow has it's advantages. I managed to control your 'allies' so they only respond to me," he said. "AND I get to rebuild the Destroyers!" Suddenly, shadows appeared around him. They looked like the animatronics on the sketches Frieda would find in the box. There was one animatronic that looked awfully like the animatronic rat and another that looked like Carlos the Cruel Dragon (which Frieda had assumed was the original antagonist until she came along).

"Freddy! There is a normal animatronic right there!" one of the small Nightmare Freddy's said, pointing at Chico. They sounded like babies that just learned how to talk, but they talked clearly and with hatred.

Nightmare Freddy nodded. "What should we do, Alain?" he said with a very deep and demonic voice.

"Kill him," Alain said at once, and the Nightmares lunged at Chico.

Furious, Frieda grabbed Chico and threw him aside, before clashing with the Nightmares. They were really strong, and their claws and teeth hurt. A lot. They were far more tougher than Alain, and Frieda thought that Nightmare Freddy should be the leader, before remembering that they are merely good animatronics under a spell.

Alain smiled. "I would attack, along with the Destroyers, but master said not to attack. Your little friend, Frieda, can die, however." And he, along with the Destroyers disappeared.

Mary lunged at the Nightmares, but they just shoved her off. She tried chanting something, but nothing happened. "I can only lift their spell if they aren't preoccupied. Either Frieda dies or we find a way to get them to stop."

"Just great!" Frieda yelled. "Hey, get off me already!" Though, the last part didn't come out as Frieda's voice. It came out as Alain's.

Suddenly, the animatronics stood up and stopped fighting Frieda.

Chico looked surprised. "WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED?!"

Everyone ignored him. "They only respond to Alain's voice!" Mary said. "And Frieda can imitate voices!" She then cast a spell on them, and they look like they just woke up from a nightmare. (Which was ironic)

"-dare try cursing us, we will- oh wait... where are we?!" Nightmare Freddy asked. He turned around and saw Mary. "Mary! A black alligator said he'd curse us, but we're now here!"

"He did curse you," she said. "And we reversed the curse."

NF sighed. "Great..."

"But what about Springtrap?" Bona asked. "We can't forget about him!"

"I know!" one of the miniature NFs said. "That big, scary alligator cast a spell so Springtrap's spirit would leave and couldn't come back unless a countercurse was cast! Springtrap was in the secret room when the alligator came, and Springtrap went to warn Mary! That's when the alligator cursed him!"

Chico was crouched in the corner, wondering what was going on. Was this magic? But magic didn't exist! He kept quiet as they chattered about "that big, scary alligator".

Whatever this was, it wasn't normal.

 **Imagine how sad Bona was... and imagine how sad Springtrap was...**

 **SPRONA.**


	13. I'M SCARY

**Guess what? SPRINGTRAP IS ALIVE EVEN THOUGH HE WAS NEVER DEAD! :P Enjoy.**

"What are they going to do with me? Now that I know about you guys?"

Chico looked over at Frieda. They were sitting on the floor, with Springtrap (who had returned to his original state) by Chico. Frieda turned to her friend. "I don't know."

"They're discussing it now. But they don't keep an average animatronic quiet by killing them or whatever," Springtrap said, before immediately changing the subject. "Did I worry any of you?"

Frieda almost snickered. "Well, Bona seemed calm, but her face said everything."

Blushing, Springtrap twiddled his fingers together. "What about everyone else?"

"I thought we lost you, and, as far as I'm concerned, you're an important part of the team. And Goldie was devastated. You two are like the Dynamic Duo." Frieda replied.

Soon, the secret door opened, and Mary, Bona, and Phantom walked out of it.

Phantom turned to Springtrap. **"Tidy** up," he said, glancing at Springtrap's messy hat and bowtie.

"Yeah, best 'I was so worried, welcome back!' greeting ever!" Springtrap yelled sarcastically.

"Calm down," Bona said. "Anyway, Chico. We have decided that you can know about us. But tell NO ONE."

Chico nodded. "Of course,"

Then the others flooded out of the door.

"Longest meeting ever!" Fredric yelled. Frieda stared at him.

"It was only a minute."

"Exactly!"

Chico turned to Springtrap. "Why don't they want others to know about them?"

Springtrap sighed. "Well, one time, a long time ago, they told me-I was still alive, of course-that they had magic abilities.. And I used that as an advantage to take them down, so I formed-err, I'll tell you later."

The Nightmares were all curled up in one corner, doing something called "sleeping". They say it feels good, even if you don't need it. One one of the baby Freddy's were awake, and it was crawling around the other Nightmares. Soon, the baby Freddy got bored and left...

(Meanwhile...)

"WHAT?!" a demonic voice boomed. "YOU FAILED TO KILL HER?!"

"Please forgive me, master," Alain whimpered, happy that only his master was there to see him in this state. "I didn't know she could imitate my voice!"

A growl was heard. "Well, try to kill them again! Especially that pest, Frieda! If we fail, there's always plan B..."

(Meanwhile-Meanwhile...)

"Did you hear?" Mason asked, turning to the others. "Springtrap collapsed right when the restaurant had closed! I think he malfunctioned a bit."

Mike let out a yawn. "I haven't slept that much. Please don't bother me," he said. "But I'll try to stay awake."

But right after that, Mike was snoring.

There was a click click click as something small ran towards one of the doors.

Suddenly, a tiny Freddy with sharp claws and teeth jumped through a window and roared and screamed, but in a very adorable way. "RAWWWW! I'M SCARY!"

Yet...

"OH NO! A SHRUNKEN DEMON FREDDY IS GOING TO KILL US! SAVE US ALL! WE WILL ALL DIIIIIEEEEE!"

"Jeremy..." Fritz glared at Jeremy, who had jumped behind his chair.

"THAT THING IS PURE EVIL!" Jeremy continued yelling.

The baby Freddy growled. "I'm not evil! I'm scary!" it said. "RAWW!"

The commotion had woke Mike from his nap. "Guys! Didn't I tell you to- who's that?" Mike asked, gesturing to the baby Freddy.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, then wrote, "Don't know... but he's kinda cute once you think about it."

Jeremy turned to Jason. "You have a strange definition for 'cute.'"

"I'M NOT CUTE! I'M SCARY! RAWWWW!"

"IT WILL KILL US ALL!"

"Nah, I think it's just because you have a strange definition of 'scary.'"

 **Jason's Words of Wisdom: It may not that you have a strange definition of cute, it just may be that the other has a strange definition of scary.**

 **Duh.**


	14. Fredric?

**Yay! Another chapter!**

Chico glanced at the Nightmares, who were waking up. He wanted to know something...

"Hey, where did you guys come from?" he asked. NF turned to Chico.

"Well, there was some kid that had nightmares about us. At one point, we were able to wander away when the kid was awake. None of us know why." NF answered.

Chico stared at him. "Why did you cause the nightmares?"

"We didn't cause the nightmares. The kid was afraid of the animatronics. But I don't blame him," NF sighed. "with a brother like that..." NF got lost in thought as he thought. "We don't know where the kid is right now, though."

One of the mini Freddys crawled up to Chico. "We think the kid came over his fears! But master thinks something happened to the kid." one of the mini Freddys squeaked. "I'm not sure what he means by that, though."

"Master?" Chico said.

"His name is Nightmare! He isn't as commanding as a normal leader. He just makes sure we get along." another said. "Freddy says Master is another version of an animatronic, but we don't know which."

"You mean Nightmare Freddy?"

"His name is Freddy!"

"We call him Nightmare Freddy."

"We call him Freddy."

"Oh well."

Chico stood up and walked away to pass out more cake. Frieda then walked in and sat down, sighing. "Today was an exhausting show!"

NF turned to Frieda. "Animatronics can't get tired."

"That's how exhausting the show was!"

Bona then ran into the room. "BIG NEWS!" she yelled. "Nightmare's coming!"

The mini Freddys squealed. "Master's coming! Master's coming! Master's coming! He's like a daddy!"

"Then who's like your mother? Nightmare Chica?" Frieda asked.

"No! Of course not!" one Freddy said. "Freddy is!"

NF sighed.

Suddenly, a frightening animatronic stepped in the room. He looked torn, like the other Nightmares, but he had a gaping mouth on his stomach and red, almost human-like, eyes. But strangely, he looked like the one who would invite anyone to his house.

"Hello, guys! How are you?" he called over to the Nightmares, who all grunted a "We're fine" (they did just wake up, of course).

Suddenly, another small figure stepped into view. It was only a head higher than the mini Freddy's, and it looked like Springtrap, but with beady eyes.

"SPRINGY!" the mini Freddys called, running over to the mini-Springtrap.

Springy beamed. "Hello to you guys, too!"

Frieda watched the four mini-animatronics play for a while before Nightmare approached her.

"Hello to you!" he said. Frieda turned to him and smiled.

"Hello to you, too, Nightmare," she said. "I'm Frieda."

Nightmare smiled and-was he blushing? "Yeah... heh, nice to meet you Frieda."

'I'm not sure Nightmare and Fredric will get along.'

"You too, Nightmare," Frieda said.

"Now," Nightmare said, clapping his hands together. "I need to let the Nightmares know something."

Nightmare walked up to the Nightmares, who instantly jolted their heads towards him. "Alright. Everyone, we will stay here until we are certain Alain is gone." he said.

"The alligator's name is Alain?" a mini-Freddy squeaked; Nightmare ignored him.

"The Defenders are the only ones we can trust." Nightmare said. "We have no other choice."

"But what if an animatronic sees you? Or worst yet, what if a kid sees you?" Frieda said.

NF chuckled. "Then it'll be that 'Frieda Sneak Attack' episode all over again, but with a sidekick."

"Yo-you know about that?" Frieda asked.

"We can sense fears and worries, and that Frieda Attack thing was one of your worries."

"Don-"

"Another worry is that Chico will hear about it and laugh his head off. You were just going to tell us not to tell Chico."

"How'd you know?"

"We can sense fears and worries. Duh."

Nightmare growled. "Don't hurt her!"

Frieda glanced at Nightmare. "Nightmare. It's okay."

"Oh, I'll, uh, be in the other room." Nightmare ran into the other room. Frieda sat back down. A mini Freddy hopped up to her.

"You know he likes you, right? Do you like him back?"

"Yes, I know he likes me, but no, I don't like him back. He's nice, but..."

"But what."

"You should keep playing your games."

"Okay!" the mini Freddy started playing with his friends. Frieda sighed when Springtrap went into the room.

"Hey, uh, Frieda?" he said, concerned. "Anything wrong?"

Frieda shook her head. "No."

"Come on," Springtrap said opening the secret door. Frieda walked in, but, to her shock, the secret room turned into a room with green-gold walls and a purple carpeting. Posted on the walls were newspapers about the murderer's murders and articles about both Freddy Fazbear's closing and opening. In the center were two pale yellow couches and a simple wooden coffee table, with each couch on either side. "This is my room." he said.

"Wait, we get rooms?"

"They start making your room after you discover your power."

"Speaking of powers, what's yours, Springtrap?"

Springtrap sighed, and summoned a knife. "I can conjure weapons that only cause damage when I use them. I mostly use knifes because I'm mostly skilled at using knives instead of swords or guns or whatever." he said, as if he didn't like talking about using knives. "Now, what's bothering you?"

Springtrap gestured her to a sofa and sat down. Frieda sat next to him and sighed. "I was thinking about someone."

"Nightmare? Did you know he likes you?"

"Not exactly, but yes, I knew." Frieda said. "We've been friends for a while, but my very quick conversation with Nightmare made me think about him."

Springtrap gave a mischievous grin that shot chills up Frieda's endoskeletal spine. "Fredric?"

Frieda froze.

"It's Fredric." Springtrap said. "Isn't it?"

Frieda sighed. "Ye-no-err..."

"Taking that as a yes." Springtrap said. "Anyway, just tell him you like him! You know, I just told Bona-"

"That you like her?"

Springtrap scoffed. "No! Of course not. I just told her the pizza has been delivered."

Frieda stared.

"Alright, fine." Springtrap groaned. "Now, just tell him! He won't mind. Now, I'll get us some pizza. You might need something to eat after all that."

Springtrap left the room, which left Frieda thinking. 'Should I really tell Fredric?'

 **The Friedric ship is somewhat relevant for this story. :P**


	15. Chelsie

**Hi guys (and by guys, I mean the only two people that read ;-; :P)! Here, I will introduce a NEW CHARACTER! :D**

"Mike! What did you need that's so important you want us to stay here past our shift?" Fritz complained. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I want you to meet someone. She's applying for a job as a dayshift guard." Mike replied. "She'll be here in three... two... one..."

Suddenly, the door opened. A woman stepped in. She had long, blonde hair, brown eyes, a pink, buttoned jacket, and jeans.

Poppy flew around Mike. "Mr. Archer Magician is magical! He knew when the girl was coming!"

"Because she told me."

"Magicians shouldn't reveal their secrets!"

Mike sighed. "Meet Chelsie."

By then, there was a knock on the office door. Mike opened it, and Chelsie entered. All the nightguards heard Poppy squeal, "It's that girl!"

Chelsie looked around, before spotting Mike.

"Mikey!" she squealed, hugging Mike, who gently pushed her away.

"Uhh, guys. This is my sister..."

"Older sister?" Jeremy asked, who noticed that Chelsie was taller than Mike.

Before Mike answered...

"WE'RE TWIIIIIIIIINS!" Chelsie squatted down and wrapped her arm around Mike.

Poppy flew around. "YAY! Twinsies!"

"Twins, huh? You never said you had a twin." Jeremy said.

Chelsie smiled. "He must've been so caught up in his work, then!" she said, hugging Mike again.

"Chelsie, maybe you should let go of me and go to the boss' office. Just down the west hall." Mike choked out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Chelsie said, dropping Mike on the floor. "Bye!" Chelsie waved at the nightguards before heading out the west hall.

The nightguards sat there for a few seconds.

"Alright, seeya." Jeremy said.

"Buh-bye." Fritz said.

"I'm gonna leave now." Jason wrote.

"Me too." Mason said.

"I need to get back home." John said.

And they all left. Mike sat there, waiting for Chelsie.

Soon, Chelsie knocked on the door. Mike opened the door. Chelsie stood there, grinning. "Mike! I got the job!" Chelsie exclaimed. "And the boss said I can stay with you for one night!"

Mike smiled until Chelsie mentioned staying with him for his job.

"Chelsie, last time I let someone come with me to my job, they nearly died," Mike sighed.

Chelsie frowned. "I won't let a robber hurt any of us!"

"Actually... fine. You can come." Mike sighed. "But this night. Only."

(Meanwhile...)

"What?!"

Frieda was hanging around by the headquarters when she heard that screech. She went over to where it came from.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You shouldn't have told her that!"

"I didn't know that-"

"You know what could happen if she blabs it to her friends!"

Frieda walked closer to the voice, only to come across shadows.

"Uhh, hello?" Frieda called.

Two shadowy figures in the shadows turned around.

"F-Frieda!"

 **I'm sorry this chapter's quite short. ;-;**


	16. Wicked Smile

Who **was talking to who?! WE MUST KNOW! Well... I already knew so YOU MUST KNOW!**

"Fr-Frieda!"

Nightmare stood there, wide-eyed, at Frieda. In front of him was NF.

"Don't tell anyone what NF told you!" Nightmare said.

Frieda was confused. "Huh?"

NF spoke up. "I told you that we were able to wander away from nightmares one day. That can only be done by dark magic," he said. "Nightmare is worried that of the Defenders heard, they wouldn't trust us."

"No problem." Frieda shrugged. "But why not just tell the Defenders? They'll probably understand."

NF shook his head. "Remember when they cornered both Fritz and Phantom? They won't care if you knew they were good. They just want to get rid of evil." he said. "So, ask yourself this: will they care now?"

Frieda sat down, thinking.

"I heard the whole thing,"

Frieda turned around and saw Fredric, suddenly sitting next to her.

"We trust the Nightmares. They've been our allies since we first formed the Defenders. But Mary may go a bit nuts." Fredric said. "And what she says we should do, we really should do, or else she'll have our heads. She really doesn't want anything involving dark magic or evil around. Ever since those kids were murdered, she always gone crazy because of all that."

Frieda sighed. "Yeah, figured." she said.

"Bona says she's the leader, but Mary acts more like a leader than ten Bonas."

Frieda nodded. "Should I tell them anyway?"

Fredric then smiled in a mischievous way, revealing sharp teeth ('Did Fredric always have sharp teeth?' Frieda wondered), which reminded Frieda of when Springtrap and she talked. "Yes, we should. But we can exclude Mary."

(Soon, Somewhere Else...)

"Master!" Alain called. "There is a new dayguard named Chelsie at Freddy's."

A laugh boomed around the empty, black room. "Oh, really?" it said. "Well, maybe there's a good way to split apart the Defenders."

Alain grinned. Behind him, stood his army of animatronic outcasts. Two animatronics pushed forward. They looked like Chico and Ellie, but they looked... golden.

"What if it doesn't work?" Golden Chico asked. "What then?"

"Then we'll send you and Golden Ellie to the Defenders. Gather information and give us the perfect time to attack." the voice boomed.

Alain did a wicked smile. "It was a good idea to make exact opposites of two of Frieda's friends. So, what's the plan?"

(At Night...)

"Mike? No one's going to break in! What's the point of watching everything?" Chelsie asked. "And-did Bonnie just move?!"

Bonnie had hopped off the stage. Mike sighed. "The animatronics move at night. We need to make sure they don't wreck the place. And they do tend to try to murder us..."

By then, Chelsie was clinging onto Mike's shirt sleeve, leaving him to work one-handed. Fritz and Jeremy kept an eye on the doors. Jeremy almost fell off his seat when Bonnie approached the door. Chelsie, without thinking, pressed a random button and slammed the door on Bonnie's foot.

"Ow! Get this dang door off my foot, Mike! That's not funny!" Bonnie yelled.

"Uhh, sorry!" Chelsie yelled.

Mike snickered. "Nice work."

"You know the boss may fire you if they find me stuck to the door, right?"

Chelsie opened the door. Bonnie pulled his foot back. Frightened, Chelsie slammed the door again, making sure she didn't crush Bonnie's foot again.

It went like that for the rest of the night, until almost all the animatronics had a broken foot.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and all the nightguards rushed out immediately. Chelsie then started her dayshift. She had to wait an hour before the restaurant opened. So she stood by the door and watched the animatronics work. Mike stayed to fix them up.

And Chelsie stood there, watching. Her first and only night was exhilarating! But, suddenly, an arrow shot past her shoulder...

 **Yes... another cliffhanger. You know what, this shouldn't be called "Frieda Adventures: Into the Light". It should be called "Frieda Adventures: The Story of Cliffhangers".**


	17. Golden Chico

**Alright, so, Golden Chico appears again.**

 **Also, I told my friend the truth about Golden Chico. And when my friend reads this, I want you to know one thing: DON'T TELL OTHERS. :P**

 **K, enjoy!**

"'Mary Has Left Due To Injuries. Sorry For The Inconvenience.'" Frieda read off the sign that hung in front of the music box. "That's not inconvenient. In fact, that's great, judging by what Mary would do if she found out the Nightmares' secret."

But Frieda didn't feel like telling the Defenders now. She wanted to wait until tonight.

Bored, Chico and Frieda sat down in the backstage area. Frieda felt like something would happen.

And then there was a scream.

(Derp...)

An arrow shot past Chelsie's shoulder.

Startled, Chelsie turned backwards immediately.

A bunny-like figure was behind her. The arrow had knocked an object out of the figure's hand.

Chelsie screamed as another arrow shot, nearly hitting her nose. She stumbled back as the arrow pierced the bunny figure. The figure just crashed down.

Chelsie then noticed something, glinting in the light. She picked it up. 'A... knife?!'

"Chelsie!"

Mike ran over to Chelsie. "Are you okay?"

Chelsie nodded. "Wha-what just happened?"

"I saved your life. Springtrap was going to stab you in the back."

"Springtrap...?"

Chelsie then recognized the yellow bunny that laid there. "The bunny from the fright attraction? I thought he burned."

"The owners saved him before the building burnt down," Mike said. "Now I see that was a big mistake of theirs."

Frieda rushed over to Mike and Chelsie. "What is going on?!"

"Chelsie was almost murdered, but she's okay," Mike said.

"By who?" Frieda asked.

"Springtrap,"

Frieda turned to Springtrap, who was just waking up again. His chest was pierced with an arrow. "Looks like someone tried to murder him."

Mike mumbled, "Too bad it wasn't Bonnie,"

Springtrap woke up, wide-eyed. He was breathing heavily, as of he was about to go crazy.

Chelsie, suddenly feeling sympathetic for Springtrap, pulled out the arrow.

Frieda didn't know how to act. She just brought Springtrap over to the backstage area.

'Chico disappeared. Just great...' Frieda thought. 'Now no one else can help me out.'

Springtrap sat there, still wide-eyed.

"Anything wrong...?" Frieda asked.

"What got into me...?" Springtrap panted. "Was I possessed? I'm just looking around for you when suddenly I have a knife and I'm about to stab the dayguard!"

Frieda could easily tell that Springtrap was stressed. "Just... get some rest."

Springtrap nodded, and entered through the secret door, heading to what Frieda assumed to be his room.

Suddenly, a voice filled the room. "Big trouble, huh? Well, you'll need to consult to any old expert. And by any old expert, I mean me." The voice broke into laughter.

"Ch-Chico?" Frieda called.

"That's GOLDEN Chico to you, missy!"

Frieda turned around, and where Springtrap originally was, there was Chico, but his bill and legs were a golden-yellow color.

"So, your dear old friend ends up almost murdering someone, huh? Sounds like a dark force decided to strike, hmm?" Golden Chico said. "Maybe... the Destroyers?"

Frieda nodded. It seemed likely.

"What next? Your friends, getting angry at you? Choosing between friend and life? A traitor, amongst you? That's just the tip of the iceberg, and you know it could all happen, you know," Golden Chico said. "So you need dear old me to help. Now, I have to head off, now, so ciao!"

Frieda then woke up. It was all a dream? Next to her, Springtrap was resting peacefully, like he had already calmed down.

In the shadows, Golden Chico watched the two, before summoning a hologram Alain.

"What is it, Golden Chico, and make it quick." Alain growled.

Golden Chico glared at Alain before answering. "Our plan failed. Mary wasn't around. In fact, only Chelsie, Mike, and Frieda noticed. Maybe Chico noticed, but Frieda told him to stay back."

Alain growled. "Then gather information! Don't blow your cover until the end! Got it?"

Golden Chico did a wicked smile. "Got it,"

 **Man, Golden C. blabs about a traitor amongst everyone, yet, he's going to betray Frieda...**

 **...**

 **Ciao!**


	18. Short: First Friend

New **short! This time, I'll bring a character that will never appear in the Frieda Adventures storyline except in probably some other shorts: the toys!**

"It just isn't fair!" a faceless Bonnie yelled. He gritted his endoskeleton teeth. "They take our parts away and just leaves us here to rot!"

Chico stared up at Bonnie and muffled something. Her unhinged jaw made her unable to talk. Freddy nodded. "Yeah. It's like both the new animatronics and the employees don't care," he said. "I told my counterpart that they should respect us and he laughed at my face."

Bonnie sighed. "I'm going to get out for a while..." he said, storming out the room.

Bonnie sat down on the floor, thinking. "The new animatronics don't care, do they?"

"That's where you're wrong."

Bonnie looked up. A blue bunny with rosy cheeks, green eyes, and girly eyelashes stood there. He was grinning widely. 'Toy Bonnie...'

Bonnie frowned. "Is this some joke?"

"Nope!" Toy Bonnie said. He held out a hand.

Bonnie stared at Toy Bonnie. What does it mean when someone holds out a hand? Do you high-five them? Punch them? Scream at their face?

Tired, Toy Bonnie grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled him up. "There you go, silly!"

"Hey! I'm not silly! I-"

"Woah! I was just teasing ya'!" Toy Bonnie said. He thought for a second. "Hey, do you have any real friends?"

Bonnie never thought of that. He considered Freddy a friend, but they never hung out often. "Err... no?"

"Do you want a new friend?"

Bonnie was confused. "Aren't the toys jerks?"

"Well, that's not the reply I was expecting." Toy Bonnie chuckled. "Toy Freddy is quite a jerk. That's all. Toy Chica just loves her pizza, and Toy Foxy wants to get along with Foxy, but he's always charging across the hall before she could swing to the halls."

Bonnie smirked. 'Toy Bonnie's quite cheery, huh?'

"Want to be friends?" Toy Bonnie asked suddenly.

Bonnie stared up at the bunny who was smiling like crazy. "Uhh, sure..." he said.

"Yes! We'll be great friends!" Toy Bonnie hugged Bonnie.

Bonnie reluctantly hugged back.

Toy Bonnie set Bonnie down. "Can't you believe the employees, though? When Toy Chica cracked her cupcake by accident, they don't replace it, they don't bother to fix Mangle, and they locked you guys up!"

Bonnie sighed. "They stole my face."

"And they fixed up yours to put on me. I might as well be faceless if it weren't for you."

Bonnie shrugged. "Isn't that a good thing? For you, at least."

"Oh, definitely not! I'd rather be faceless!" Toy Bonnie said.

Bonnie nodded. "Wow that's, uhh..." he tried thinking of a word other than "good" or "nice".

"Sweet?" Toy Bonnie said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bonnie said. "I just want my face back."

Toy Bonnie chuckled. "Well, as a friend, I can help you... somehow..."

"Alright... thanks."

The two then went off to scare the nightguard. Bonnie didn't know how to be a friend.

But he could figure it out.

 **I'm sorry if you like Toy Freddy/hate Toy Bonnie. ;-;**


	19. Distrust, Part 1

Golden Chico watched Frieda as she fell back asleep. Golden Ellie wandered into the room. "How'd things go?" she asked.

"Horrible," Golden Chico said. "Our plan failed."

Golden Ellie nodded. "Then we keep trying?"

"We keep trying."

(Later...)

"Frieda!"

Frieda turned around to see Springtrap jumping towards her. He has become calm again. "Guess what?"

"What?" Frieda asked.

Springtrap took a blindfold and tied it on Frieda, before leading her... somewhere.

Soon, Springtrap undid the blindfold. The walls were blue and the carpeting was white. There was a table and sofa in the center of the room, like in Springtrap's room. Wait...

"Welcome to your room," Springtrap said.

'Thought so.' Frieda thought.

"I'm assuming all rooms are like this. Right?" she asked.

Springtrap nodded. "At first. You can rearrange it as you please. I just kept my room the same. Partly because I like it. Mostly because I'm too lazy," he said. "Also, all you need to do to enter is to think about your room when you activate the hidden door. I'll leave you here for now."

Springtrap left the room.

Frieda lied down on one of the sofas, thinking. 'I always feel like darkness will strike in each turn.'

"Darkness, huh?"

Frieda snapped back to reality, and turned to the other couch, where Golden Chico sat.

"I know that feeling. After many, many, many... events happening, you can't trust anything or anyone."

Frieda felt nervous around Golden Chico.

"Well, tell me. Anything... bothering you?"

Frieda sighed. "I'm okay. You can go, Golden Chico."

Golden Chico sighed and disappeared.

(In the wherever-the-Destroyers-meet...)

"Master!" Alain yelled. "I have a plan! One that'll finally finish this fanfiction!"

The demonic laugh was heard. "Oh, really? Tell me."

(Meanwhile...)

Mary had returned to the music box and giving gifts.

As she lowered into the music box, she then thought. 'The enemy is among us. But who...? Arrg! It bothers me!"

Frieda sat by the music box. Mary lifted her head up. "'Ello?"

"Mary? Well, with everything going on, I need to know some things..." she said.

Mary sighed. "Well, many bad things will happen... that's all I can say. But I am sure it'll be alright."

'... that doesn't mean definitely positively certainly sure.' Frieda thought.


	20. Short: Reading Spottedpelt's Fanfictions

**This is is basically Springtrap, Alain, and Frddy reacting to the chapter, "Golden Chico". Enjoy. :P**

"'Mary Has Left Due To Injuries. Sorry For The Inconvenience.'" Frieda read off the sign that hung in front of the music box. "That's not inconvenient. In fact, that's great, judging by what Mary would do if she found out the Nightmares' secret."

But Frieda didn't feel like telling the Defenders now. She wanted to wait until tonight. Bored, Chico and Frieda sat down in the backstage area. Frieda felt like something would happen.

And then there was a scream.

(Derp...)

 _Springtrap read on, with Freddy and Shadow Alain on either side._

 _"Who screamed?" Freddy asked. "I'm tempted to keep reading!"_

 _Alain growled. "Why am I not in this chapter so far?"_

 _"Am I the only one who wonders why it says 'Derp?'" Springtrap asked._

An arrow shot past Chelsie's shoulder.

Startled, Chelsie turned backwards immediately.

A bunny-like figure was behind her. The arrow had knocked an object out of the figure's hand.

 _Freddy and Alain turned to Springtrap._

 _"What?!" Springtrap said._

Chelsie screamed as another arrow shot, nearly hitting her nose. She stumbled back as the arrow pierced the bunny figure. The figure just crashed down.

 _"That's where the scream came from!" Freddy said._

 _"We all knew that," Alain said._

 _Freddy sighed. "Fine, Spottedpelt payed me five bucks to say that."_

Chelsie then noticed something, glinting in the light. She picked it up. 'A... knife?!'

 _Freddy and Alain turned to Springtrap again._

 _Springtrap sighed. "Why can't it be Bonnie?! Or that toy bunny that always hangs out with that ghost kid? Why does it have to be me?!"_

"Chelsie!"

Mike ran over to Chelsie. "Are you okay?"

Chelsie nodded. "Wha-what just happened?"

"I saved your life. Springtrap was going to stab you in the back."

"Springtrap...?"

 _"M-Mike could be wrong!" Springtrap said._

 _"Are you sure that's Mike, though?" Freddy said. "He saved someone. That guy must've kidnapped Mike. It's his secret evil twin! Guys, MILO IS THE TRUE ENEMY!" Freddy gasped._

 _Alain rolled his eyes. "I'm doubting you were payed anything to say anything."_

Chelsie then recognized the yellow bunny that laid there. "The bunny from the fright attraction? I thought he burned."

"The owners saved him before the building burnt down," Mike said. "Now I see that was a big mistake of theirs."

Frieda rushed over to Mike and Chelsie. "What is going on?!"

"Chelsie was almost murdered, but she's okay," Mike said.

"By who?" Frieda asked.

"Springtrap,"

Frieda turned to Springtrap, who was just waking up again. His chest was pierced with an arrow. "Looks like someone tried to murder him."

Mike mumbled, "Too bad it wasn't Bonnie,"

 _"Nope, that's Mike." Springtrap said._

Springtrap woke up, wide-eyed. He was breathing heavily, as of he was about to go crazy.

Chelsie, suddenly feeling sympathetic for Springtrap, pulled out the arrow.

Frieda didn't know how to act. She just brought Springtrap over to the backstage area.

 _"Sprieda!" Freddy yelled._

 _"Nope." Springtrap said._

'Chico disappeared. Just great...' Frieda thought. 'Now no one else can help me out.'

Springtrap sat there, still wide-eyed.

"Anything wrong...?" Frieda asked.

"What got into me...?" Springtrap panted. "Was I possessed? I'm just looking around for you when suddenly I have a knife and I'm about to stab the dayguard!"

Frieda could easily tell that Springtrap was stressed. "Just... get some rest."

Springtrap nodded, and entered through the secret door, heading to what Frieda assumed to be his room.

Suddenly, a voice filled the room. "Big trouble, huh? Well, you'll need to consult to any old expert. And by any old expert, I mean me." The voice broke into laughter.

"Ch-Chico?" Frieda called.

"That's GOLDEN Chico to you, missy!"

Frieda turned around, and where Springtrap originally was, there was Chico, but his bill and legs were a golden-yellow color.

"So, your dear old friend ends up almost murdering someone, huh? Sounds like a dark force decided to strike, hmm?" Golden Chico said. "Maybe... the Destroyers?"

Frieda nodded. It seemed likely.

"What next? Your friends, getting angry at you? Choosing between friend and life? A traitor, amongst you? That's just the tip of the iceberg, and you know it could all happen, you know," Golden Chico said. "So you need dear old me to help. Now, I have to head off, now, so ciao!"

Frieda then woke up. It was all a dream? Next to her, Springtrap was resting peacefully, like he had already calmed down.

In the shadows, Golden Chico watched the two, before summoning a hologram Alain.

"What is it, Golden Chico, and make it quick." Alain growled.

Golden Chico glared at Alain before answering. "Our plan failed. Mary wasn't around. In fact, only Chelsie, Mike, and Frieda noticed. Maybe Chico noticed, but Frieda told him to stay back."

Alain growled. "Then gather information! Don't blow your cover until the end! Got it?"

Golden Chico did a wicked smile. "Got it,"

 _Freddy gasped. "There's a villain with a fake accent! It's a nightmare!"_

 _"That chapter was terrible." Alain said. "I only appeared as a hologram!"_

 _Springtrap nodded. "Spottedpelt really needs to make her chapters better."_

 _"I thought it was great!" Freddy said._

 _Alain and Springtrap turned to Freddy._

 _"Traitor! Seize him!" Alain yelled as both him and Springtrap tackled Freddy._


	21. Short: Camping Gone Wrong

**I still have writer's block. I'm going to keep on writing shorts until I figure something out. Hope you'll enjoy the next 500 shorts coming your way! :P**

 **This was a short my friend and I planned together, but never posted until now. And it's amazing. Enjoy!**

"Why don't you go camping?" Poppy glided over the nightguards.

"Poppy, I have a life." Mike replied.

"BEARS! WOLVES! SPIDERS! BUNNIES!" Jeremy squeaked.

Fritz shrugged his shoulders. "I'm an inside person."

"As much as I'd like to go camping, I prefer camping when everyone else is camping." Mason said.

"What if it rains and my phone get's caught in it or I drop it in a lake? How will I communicate?" Jason wrote.

"But guys!" Poppy whined. "You should go camping!"

"You said it yourself, Poppy," Mike said. "You won't leave the pizzeria no matter what."

Chelsie peeked through the window. "I'll go camping, Poppy!" she called out.

"I'll go camping if my sister goes camping," Mike said.

"Nightguards only," Poppy said.

"I'm not camping." Mike said.

Poppy sighed and floated through the wall. Lilac looked up at the upset spirit. "You okay, Poppy?" he asked.

Poppy shook her head. "No one wants to go camping!"

"But Poppy!" Lilac said. "Remember, when you joined the Defenders, you got 'that ability?'"

Poppy then grinned. "You're right, Lilacy! I can do 'that!'"

(Later...)

"Keep your blindfolds on!" Poppy yelled, dragging the nightguards through the Pizzeria. Or so they thought...

"Take them off!" Poppy yelled. When they all did, they found themselves in a clearing in the woods. There was a campfire in the middle, with some tents.

"I'm not camping," Mike said. "I'm leaving."

Poppy smiled. "I put up a 'ghost barrier' so you can't leave! Plus, there'll be no wind, rain, or bunnies!"

Jeremy sighed and lied down. "I'm sleeping through it all."

"Jeremy! Watch out!" Mike yelled.

Jeremy stood up with a start, only to find Mike laughing. "This'll be great!" he said.

(Later, at night...)

Everyone was sitting by the campfire, just hoping for the night to pass by.

"Poppy!" Lilac whispered. Poppy glided over to him.

"Yes, Lilacy?" she asked.

Lilac did a mischievous grin as he glanced at the nightguards. "I think they're bored. We should 'liven things up...'"

Poppy knew instantly what Lilac meant. That was his way to say "Let's prank some losers." And she normally wouldn't do so, but she couldn't resist this time. After all, there was so much she could do.

(Soon...)

"Guys!" Poppy glided over to the nightguards. "Why don't we rest in our tents for a while?"

The nightguards were waiting for this all along. But as Jeremy entered his tent, he saw brown fur, sharp teeth and claws, and glowing red eyes. It was a-

"BUUUUUUUNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jeremy ran out of his tent as the other nightguards peeked out to see what nonsense Jeremy was talking about. That was when he tripped over a log they sat on by the campfire, which sent the log into the campfire, which made it bigger.

Mike picked up the bunny and showed it to Jeremy. "C'mon, it's harmless." he said.

Jeremy shrieked and ran off, before crashing into the barrier Poppy mentioned earlier.

Soon, it started raining. Quickly Jason hid his phone inside his tent and stayed there, not wanting to deal with nonsense.

Suddenly, packs of wolves and bears appeared, growling and roaring, chasing the nightguards around and eating their food. Soon, the grass caught on fire, as a lightning strike caused a tree to fall down and nearly landed on Jeremy, who screamed as a jumping spider sat on his shoulder. Suddenly, fire was everywhere, bears and wolves were attacking, and bunnies were attacking Jeremy with their "creepiness".

"What's going on?!" Freddy slammed open a door that was, for some reason, on one end of the campsite. "Why are you screaming?"

"Freddy?!" Mason yelled. "What are you doing here? How did you get to the campsite?"

Freddy shook his head. "This is the safe room. I think you guys had enough of work for now. Maybe you guys should take a break." he said.

Poppy looked down. "No, I created this allushun-"

"Illusion," Mike corrected.

"So I can show you how fun camping is! But then Lilac told me to prank you!"

The nightguards sighed and left, glad to escape.

"Ahem,"

Poppy turned around, expecting to see a furious Mike, but she saw Jeremy, with his arms crossed. "Poppy! Why did you do that?! That was a stupid thing to do! We were scared out of our minds! Blah blah blah! Blah blah blah blah blah! Blah bla-DEMON BUNNY!"

Jeremy ran off. Poppy turned around to see Lilac, in a scary position. He was standing up with his arms stretched out, and his teeth bared.

"Thank you Lilacy!" Poppy said, giving Lilac a high five.


	22. Distrust: Part 2

**Okay, I'm sorry. But this is the end of "Into the Light". Next fanfiction will be called "Black Moments". Man, these chapters are getting intense! And this chapter will be quite intense, for two reasons! Enjoy!**

Freida waited in her room. Barry sat on the couch, looking down.

'He's hiding something,' Frieda thought. 'but he won't confess, no matter what.'

"Barry, just tell me what's on your mind!" Frieda said.

Barry shook his head. "No one wants to know," he said.

Suddenly, everything froze.

"Not now, Golden Chico!" Frieda yelled.

Golden Chico appeared next to Frieda. "But Frieds! There is something I must tell you!" Golden Chico said. "Something will happen today! Something that will change everything!"

Suddenly everything went back to normal. Barry was lying down, now. His arms were tucked under his head. He just stared at the ceiling. 'What goes on in his mind?' Frieda wondered.

'I wonder what is going on in Frieda's little mind,' Barry thought.

Frieda sighed and laid down, tucking her own hands under her head. "You can tell me, Barry. Please," Frieda said.

"Fine..." Barry said. "But later."

Frieda nodded. "You know... I'm... kind'a..."

(Suddenly...)

Frieda found herself yelling at someone. Who was she yelling at? Then, suddenly, another figure approached, but Frieda shoved the figure away, into a wall.

Golden Chico then appeared, smiling. "You'll make a big mistake..."

Frieda woke up. "It was a nightmare!"

Barry glanced over at Frieda. "Of course it was. Why else would you suddenly be in your room after yelling at someone."

"Okay..." Frieda thought. But when she laid down, one thing occurred to her. 'How did Barry know what I dreamed...?'

(Meanwhile...)

Phantom watched as the Freddlets and Plushtrap played, with Mary next to him.

"Hey, Mary... what will happen once the threat is gone? I doubt that more good than bad will come out of this," Phantom said, his human-like eyed still pointed towards the Plushie-like animatronics, still tackling each other.

Mary nodded with a sigh. "You're right. But we will all recover eventually, and soon enough, it'll be like a simple nightmare," she said.

"A long, cruel, terrifying nightmare that seemed to last forever..." Phantom said. "I kinda feel bad for Springtrap. I mean, he first gets his spirit taken away, then he gets possessed."

"He WHAT!?"

Phantom realized he shouldn't have said that. He then remembered Frieda...

"Phantom! Don't tell Mary about anything that has happened today! I know you'll want to, but please! Don't!" Frieda's voice played in his head. "She might hurt Springtrap or the Nightmares! Or worst!"

Mary seemed shocked. "What did he do?! Answer me!"

Phantom shuddered. He wished he didn't say anything at all. "Nothing!" he said.

"You already blabbed it out. No use hiding it from me!" Mary yelled.

"Mary! Cut him some slack! All Springtrap did was try to go into the Void, but Phantom stopped him, then got rid of the spirit possessing him!" Plushtrap had crawled up, and now was covering for Springtrap and Phantom, knowing she'd freak if she found out what Springtrap really tried doing.

Mary sighed. "Just making sure... it'd be terrible if he stole information! Or tried to kill someone!"

Phantom glanced down. That last comment made it sound like-

"I already knew, anyway," Mary said. "What really happened."

Phantom froze. 'Oh boy!'

"Mike told me to keep Springtrap under control because he nearly murdered his sister. I see that you don't want Springtrap punished, but-"

Mary suddenly froze. Phantom didn't know what to do. 'Is something wrong with her?'

Phantom nearly stood up when Mary gasped. "We need to get out there, before it's too late!"

(Meanwhile Meanwhile...)

Bona laid down on a couch, in her room. It had a white carpeting with black walls, with the two couches against the left wall, with the coffee table in front of the two couches. Sure, the right side was bland, but Bona didn't mind.

Was coming to this pizzeria a good idea. Her life in the past was better. Even though she had only one true friend (Bona and Fredric's rivalry raged like a wildfire at that time). She remembered when they first met...

(Flashback...)

Bona hid in the shadows that Fredbear's Diner had cast. She watched as humans came and left. She waited for something interesting to happen. Anything at all.

Wait... what was that?

A sob?

She turned her head to where the sob came from. A little boy, most likely 6 years, about to become 7, was crying, curled in a ball, his back against the pizzeria. He had a black and gray striped shirt with short jeans. His hair was short and black. He seemed scared.

Poor kid.

Slowly, she walked up to the kid. The kid was oblivious to the seemingly dangerous animatronic, slowly stalking up to him.

"Hello, kid," Bona said.

Bona made sure she could actually be seen by someone for once. She stood in the light and tried to do a friendly smile (try looking friendly with an evil-like face. Not easy, huh?)

The child looked up, and squeaked. "Eep!" The child then curled up even more.

"What's wrong?" Bona asked.

The child whimpered. "Fr-Fredbear's ev-evil..."

Did the kid know what the animatronics do at night? She couldn't ask him that, anyway.

Just then, the kid whined something again. "An-and sca-scary, too..."

So he's scared of the animatronics.

Bona conjured a Fredbear Plushie. It had staring eyes, that seemed to follow the child everywhere, but other than that, it seemed fine. "Hey, kid. Is it almost your birthday?"

The kid looked up. The strange bunny animatronic was hiding something behind her back. In case it was a knife, he was ready to run. "I-In six days..."

"Well, consider this an early present from yours truly, then," Bona held out the Fredbear Plushie.

The kid 'eep'ed' again. "Fr-Fredbear!"

"No, don't worry! This Fredbear is friendly," Bona said. "He will comfort you when you're sad, too. He's your friend, now."

The kid reached out and grabbed the Plushie. Its eyes stared up at the child, but the kid smiled. "You're friendly, right?" he asked.

'Yes,' the Fredbear Plushie 'said' (it was really just the kid thinking it said yes).

"Thank you, Black Bonnie," the kid smiled. It was nice to see him smile.

Bona smiled. "Hey, maybe I can get you Freddy, Purple Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy! Don't worry; they're all good, too."

The kid nodded. And as Bona left, she felt happy. For both herself and the kid.

But six days later was a tragedy. A bunch of bullies picked up the kid and shoved him at Fredbear, but then the kid got stuck in Fredbear's open mouth, and then it shut down... on the kid's head... Bona would've stopped it all, but it was... too late...

The newspaper the next day read as followed:

SHOCKING STORY: Kid Gets Injured and Later Dies From Getting Frontal Lobe Bitten By Fredbear!

The kid, Owen Carter, had his birthday yesterday at Fredbear's. It all seemed fun when he got caught in Fredbear's jaws. He was rushed to the hospital, and he managed to live, surprisingly! But his brother, Mason Carter, and Mason's friend, Jeremy Fitzgerald, both agreed that the kid suffered so much, and that he shouldn't live on like that.

"Owen was innocent; he didn't need to die like that," Mason said. "I hope he'll rests peacefully."

Jeremy ran away before the newspapers got to interview him.

Because of the trauma Fredbear has caused, we have to close down Fredbear's Family Diner. He will live on in the kids' heart, though.

(End of Flashback)

Bona signed. If only Owen lived... wait... Mason Carter? Jeremy Fitzgerald?

The Nightguards?!

(Meanwhile Meanwhile MEANWHILE...)

Frieda turned to Barry. "Hey, Barry-"

"Fine," Barry said. "I'll tell you. Gather everyone into your room.

Frieda did as told. Soon, Phantom, Chica, Fredric, Springtrap, Chico, and the Nightmares were gathered in Frieda's room. (Bona couldn't come. She said she had something to ask Mason and Jeremy. Looks like somebody ate Bona's pizza again.)

Barry raised his voice. "The truth is, I know who the true leader of the Destroyers is!"

Everyone gasped.

Barry scanned across the crowd, smiling. "And that is..."

Frieda waited anxiously. They could finally find out who the enemy is!

"Fredric!"

What?! Frieda stood up, furious. Here Fredric was, being all good and friendly with Frieda and the Defenders, and yet, he's the culprint?!

Fredric walked up in front of the crowd. "I-I didn't do it! Barry must've gotten it wrong!"

Frieda didn't believe that. Well, she did, but the only thing her mind and body said was "He's a traitor! Get him!" She grabbed Fredric by the neck. "Why would you betray us?!

Fredric couldn't believe it! Frieda believed Barry! This wasn't going well... "Frieda! Please! I didn't!"

"Barry said it himself! He's a legend among us Defenders!"

"He could be false for once!"

Suddenly, they were arguing. This seemed familiar.

Chico ran up to the two. "Please, stop! Frieda-"

"THIS ISN'T YOUR BATTLE!" Frieda pushed Chico against the wall. Suddenly, everything rushed in her head. Her dream! This was her dream, only... real life!

Chico watched as the two yelled at each other.

"Why don't you believe me, Frieda!"

'I do, but it's like my mind is betraying me!' Frieda thought. "Because-!"

Mary shoved through the door. 'I'm too late!' Mary thought.

"Guys!" Mary yelled. Everyone stopped.

Frieda dropped Fredric. "What is it, Mary?" she said with a stern voice.

"You got the wrong guy!" Mary said. Frieda finally got a hold of herself. She glanced at Fredric, who looked like someone tried to murder him. Honestly, it might've felt like that, too. "Fredric isn't the enemy!"

Then, suddenly, the next three words that came out of Mary's mouth seemed to change everything around Frieda. "It is Barry!"

 **Oh.**

 **My.**

 **Gosh.**

 **Mason is the child's brother?!**

 **(Yes, I am a sorta-supporter of that theory. XD)**

 **Though, I'm not surprised Jeremy ran away from the newspaper authors. :P**

 **Wait...**

 **MASON'S LAST NAME IS CARTER?! *gasp* THAT HAS GOT TO BE IMPORTANT!**

 **I hope you enjoyed Into The Light!**

 **(How dare you, Barry.)**


End file.
